BendyToons: A New Business
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After realizing they need to have new jobs, Bendy and Boris will have to go on a search to find it with help from Alice and Betty. When they finished, they decide to work as explorers since they always get into trouble to have adventures. They let Alice, Betty and Dorothy tag along to make it more fun.
1. Chapter 1

Bendytoons: A New Business

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Father's Day, everyone. I made this fanfiction for my beloved and wonderful father; Bloodstone Jasper. I hope my readers that you and your fathers have a great Father's Day too. Here's **my poem** to you; Dad.

 **At your youth; you're a high school and college football star**

 **You reached championships with a few bruises and a scar**

 **When you met Mom; you accomplish so much more**

 **My confidence and hope are what you always restore**

 **You have a taste for tigers' blood; your favorite frozen treat**

 **Fish and meat I what you love to eat**

 **You have a populated family on your side**

 **You always calm my brother and me whenever we cried**

 **Thank you for being a father to your family**

 **Tough, supportive, caring and most importantly; manly.**

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a huge crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece 10 times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of its neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves his so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their own reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a white fancy shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and just wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow and no nose. She's tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece 10 times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has strong love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him as his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a black fancy suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's personal bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are nice to Bendy and his crew.

* FWI, I have to post it; today. Because I won't have time to post it on Father's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Disastrous Shopping Spree

At a mall in Travel Planet, Betty is dragging Boris by his tail; romantical while Alice drags Bendy by his tail; romantical. "You know could have just ask us to come with you," said Bendy, free his and Boris' tails. "We asked you like four times," said Alice. "Well, you forgot to say please." "Why are you so obsessed with manners?" "I been raised too well by my mother." "Ok? Betty and I are going to buy cute clothes." "I'm surprise that the Malt Shop is next to the Clothing Store. Anyway, Boris and I will wait for you in the Malt Shop for you." "We want to you tell us how we look in the clothes we'll try out." "Oh, save us," said Boris, in fear and tries to run away; but Betty picks him up in her arms. "It's ok, my peanut butter. It will be a few minutes," said Betty, walking in with Alice holding Bendy in her arms.

At a dressing room, Boris and Bendy are outside the room waiting for the girls to come out. Behind a row of dress, Chrystal Cooperson is spying on Bendy with Wilbur and Gregory. "Why are we here, boss," said Wilbur. "To get my future husband back," said Chrystal. "Here we go, boys," said Alice, coming out wearing a retro sweetheart neck cap sleeve floral print flare dress and Betty is wearing the same dress as Alice. Boris and Bendy blushed at the sight. "You girls look so nice," said Boris. "Thank you," said Betty. When the girls go back in the room in to change back into their regular clothes, Chrystal takes out a chocolate coin and said, "there's no way that hungry wolf will ignore this." Then she throws the coin to make it roll. Boris hears the coin and said, "that sound. It sounds like…. the pitter patter of…. money food. Hey! Where you going, Beautiful?" Boris chases the chocolate coin and Betty comes out wearing her normal clothes and said, "BORIS! WHO DID YOU CALL BEAUTIFUL?!" Then Betty chases after Boris as Bendy says, "how ironic." Then Wilbur and Gregory grab Bendy from behind and ties him up. "Wilbur and Gregory?! What are you doing?! What's the meaning of this?! Untie me this instant or I'll call the police," said Bendy, in shock and anger. "Hi, Mr. Cooperson," said Chrystal. "Oh no, not you again. Alice! Boris! Cher Cousin Betty! Help me!" "We're in luck that a church is in the mall for us to get married." "I'll never marry you." "Too late. C'mon, boys. Carry him to the church." Gregory picks Bendy up and runs off with Chrystal and Wilbur.

Alice sees them, she comes out of the dressing room with her original clothes on and runs off to find Boris and Betty. With Boris and Betty, Boris is eating the chocolate coin and Betty is in relief. "Betty! Boris! It's Bendy! He's been kidnapped by Chrystal Cooperson," said Alice. "But what about the clothes we need to pay for," said Betty. "you girls, take care of that. I'll save Bendy."

Back with Bendy, Chrystal said, "the ceremony is just up ahead." "Somebody, please. Help me," said Bendy. "Hold it, right there. You won't get away that easy," said Boris, running after them to save Bendy. "Dispose of him," said Chrystal, grabbing Bendy and drags him to the altar. "Sorry, Boris," said Wilbur, preparing to fight Boris with help from Gregory. Boris takes out a small spray and sprays liquid into the brothers' eyes. "AHH! It burns," said Gregory, covering his eyes. "Pepper spray. Thank you, Betty," said Boris. "BORIS," said Bendy, yelling for help. "Don't worry, cher cousin. It's all part of the plan," said Betty, standing next to Boris. "WHAT?!" When Bendy and Chrystal got to the front of the altar, the priest has his back on them. "Hey, Mister. I paid you to help me with my wedding. Let's get this over with, before that angel gets here," said Chrystal, making Bendy stand on top of a stool. "I'm afraid…. I'll have to cancel this forcible wedding," said Alice, who turns to be disguised as the priest.

"Alice, my guardian angel sent from above," said Bendy, in relief. "You again! How did you get here," said Chrystal, disappointed. "A good woman is always ahead thinker unlike you. Prepare to be skinned, wicked witch." Alice takes off the priest uniform and is wearing her regular clothes underneath the uniform. She pounced on Chrystal and tries to pull her hair off. "Cool, Bendy. Two chicks fighting over you," said Boris, untying Bendy with help from Betty. "Say, I'm a better girlfriend for Bendy," said Alice, riding on Chrystal like a bull. "Never," said Chrystal. "I've heard enough. Security," said Bendy. Mall police come running, Chrystal runs away with Wilbur and Gregory; right behind her.

As the police goes after them, Bendy says, "thanks guys for saving me from a horrible marriage." "No problem. And Bendy, Alice deserves to be 'rewarded'," said Boris. "Alright." Bendy kisses Alice on the cheek. She is swooned by it that she fainted into Bendy's arms. "I wasn't expecting for this to happen," said Bendy. "Cher cousin, vous etes si douce avec les dames **(Dear cousin, you're so smooth with the ladies)** ," said Betty. "Oh, sois calme cousin. C'est ridicule. J'ai besoin de trouver un nouveau travail de semaine ou je vais devoir travailler de nouveau pour Chrystal **(Oh, be quiet cousin. it's ridiculous. I need to find a new weekend job or I'll have to work for Chrystal again)** " "You're telling me. My mother will kill me if I don't get two jobs," said Boris. "You still live with your mother," said Alice, waking up and stands back on her feet. "No. She moved into my house because she want to be 'my housekeeper' if I don't get a girlfriend." "I'll help with that," said Betty. Boris then steps away from Betty in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Escape Bad Job

The next day at the mall in the Malt Shop, the Devil Quartet are having lunch there. As Alice and Betty are eating salads and Boris eats a triple cheeseburger, while Bendy reads a newspaper. "What are you doing, Bendy," said Boris. "Looking for a weekend job. And you should look for one before your mother will kill you. Remember?" "Oh, right. So, what did you find?" "There's an ad looking for talented cooks at a restaurant. What do you think?" "I have a huge deal with cooking." "I work at a French bakery and a sweets factory," said Betty. "Yay, but I'm not a chef. I cook food for defenses like my exploding cookies," said Bendy. "If you told me you can do that, I can use them to destroy Dinklesheep," said Boris, evilly smiling. "That's why I don't want to do that. There's another ad that's looking for musical talent." "I work at a club and I'm a dance teacher in Heaven Paradise," said Alice. "I appreciate your help, Alice. But whenever I show off my musical talent in public, girls will be all over him." "Fair point."

Then the Festival Freaks come into the Malt Shop; looking for Bendy. When Strong Man grabs Bendy from behind, he said, "Aha! We finally caught you, Bendy Devil." "Excuse me, but who are you guys," said Betty. "They're the Festival Freaks. Bendy's teenhood enemies. They have been wanted Bendy to work for their freak show for years," said Boris. "Now, that you're in our clutches, you'll have to work for us," said Jojo One Mad Hatter. "Back off, sister. He's my devil-cake," said Alice, frees Bendy from Strong Man. She picks Strong Man up and throws him at Jojo and Rowdy Hyena. "I think we'll take this job conversation somewhere else," said Bendy, grabs Alice's hand and leaves the Malt Shop. Boris grabs Betty's hand and follows Alice and Bendy. "After them," said Jojo, follows the Devil Quartet.

When the Devil Quartet reaches the exit of the mall, Hugo and Harry made it there; first. They blocked the only exit. "You're all stuffed up," said Jojo. Then Dorothy appears out of Bendy's shirt pocket and runs to Jojo. "AAH! Bendy has a pet rat," said Jojo, freaks when Dorothy bits her leg. "Wait?! Dorothy was in your pocket the whole time," said Boris. "I didn't know. I thought I left her back at home," said Bendy. "Hugo! Harry! Get it away from me," said Jojo, who's standing on a chair to get away from Dorothy. "I got you, ya little rodent," said Hugo, grabs Dorothy. "Let go of my chinchilla, you brute. Put 'em up! Put 'em up," said Bendy, preparing to fight Hugo. The Festival Freaks laughs at Bendy and Hugo said, "ok, little man. Go on, give us your best shot." "Did you just call me; little man? That's it. I'm going to punch you all to the Comedy City Jail for that." "We like to see you try."

The Festival Freaks close their eye in disbelief that Bendy could do that. Bendy puts his thumb in his mouth and blows into it. His hand gets bigger like a balloon. When Bendy punches them, he sends them flying through the roof of the mall into the sky. When Hugo lets go of Dorothy, she lands on top of Bendy's head.  
With the Festival Freaks, they land into the Comedy City Jail. They land into a cell that's next door to the Butcher Gang. "Hello, new neighbors," said Charley. "Hey. Did you get flew into here as well," said Jojo. "Yes. We got sent here by Bendy's pet monster rat. Did you," said Barely. "No. Bendy punched us here," said Harry. "We tried to get revenge on that little runt. And he won't let me eat him for supper," said Edgar. "We want to offer him a job, but he refused," said Harry.

Back at the mall, Alice said, "remind me, to not mess with Bendy when he activates his brawn." "Attendez, cher cousin? Ne voulaient-ils pas donner un travail **(Wait, dear cousin? Didn't they want to give a job)** ," said Betty. "Et se faire piquer avec un baton par les enfants tout en vivant dans une cage? Non, merci. **(And get poked with a stick by kids while living in a cage? No, thank you.)** " "Point juste. **(Fair point.)** " "Let's go job hunting at Betty's apartment," said Alice. "Ok. As long as there's aren't any enemies coming after me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: We found the one

At the Spring Apartment in Comedy City, the apartment's windows are decorated with flowers, a playground on the left of the building and a pool on the right. The Devil Quartet arrived there on Bendy's and Boris's motorcycles. "This is where you live? It's so beautiful," said Alice, taking off her helmet. "Fun fact: My mom owns this apartment," said Betty, takes off her helmet. "Auntie Sunflower owns this place?! Wicked," said Bendy, parks his motorcycle and takes off his helmet. "Your aunt's name is Sunflower," said Boris, parks his and takes his helmet off. "Well, her full name is Sunflower Spring Creative Demon." "Permettez-moi de vous escorter a mon humble maison **(Allow me to escort you to my humble home)** ," said Betty.

At Betty's apartment room, she served apple pie, chocolate chip cookies and water as refreshments. "Oh boy! Apple pie," said Boris, cuts a piece of it. "How about you boys can be adventurers. You guys always get into it; pretty easy," said Alice, feds Bendy a cookie. "I guess we could. The cetrarate at the Platinum Museum needs more treasures in the museum. Let's be archeologists, Boris," said Bendy. "My old man, use to be one. But he disappeared in one of his expeditions," said Boris. "Does your dad have a journal about Travel Planet?" "Why sure. I have it; right here. There were a few treasures he didn't manage to get for the museum. I'm hoping that the places he didn't get those treasures, might be the place where he disappeared to." "Oh, Boris. Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera à trouver ton père **(Oh, Boris. Don't worry, we'll help you find your dad),** " said Betty, comforts Boris. "J'espère que nous le ferons. Parce que je veux que Big Mama sorte de chez moi et retourne à la ferme familiale. Elle a aussi emménager chez moi parce qu'elle était si seule **(I hope we do. Because I want Big Mama out of my house and go back to the family farm. She also moves into my house because she was so lonely)** ," said Boris. "Whose Big Mama," said Alice. "Big Mama is Boris's mother," said Bendy. "You know what, I'm going to go tell her; right now," said Boris.

At Boris's house, Bendy, Betty, and Alice wait for Boris. When Boris knocks on his door, a scary woman said in the voice of Bling Bling Boy's Mom in Johnny Test, "WHO IS IT?!" "It's me, your little pup," said Boris, yelling. "Do they ever get along," said Alice. "They use to until Boris's dad disappeared when Boris was young," said Bendy. When Boris goes in and closes the door, Boris's mother said, "WHY IS THAT CREATIVE DEMON DOING OUT THERE?!" "She's just waiting with her cousin and BFF. I'm finally going to get a 2nd job. Time for you to move out, Big Mama," said Boris. "Despite your getting a 2nd job, I'm still staying here until you get a girlfriend." "Here's a deal, Big Mama. If I find Pop, you are moving back to the family farm." "You know the farm is just 2 miles away?" "I KNOW THAT! I'm going to be an archeologist like Pop. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm a man now and I got rights. Do we have a deal?!" "YES, WE DO! Good luck, sweetheart on finding your Pop." "Thanks, Big Mama."

At the Platinum Museum, the Devil Quartet comes out of the museum. The Platinum Museum looks like the British Museum in London, England except the entire building is made of platinum. When Dorothy comes out of Bendy's shirt pocket, Bendy said, "I can't believe we got the job that easy." "You're telling me. So, where is your first mission at," said Alice. "We're going to search for the Diamond Treasure Chest of Fortune Island." "Fortune Island?! That's home of Chester the Man-Eating Treasure Chest. No one ever made it out of there; alive. Maybe that's where my Pop disappeared to," said Boris. "Starting tomorrow, we set sail on the S. ," said Betty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Destination: Fortune Island

At the pier, Betty, Boris, and Alice are on an Ebbtide Mystique 1900 with words, "S. " waiting for Bendy. Bendy walks to the pier with Dorthey in his shirt pocket. "Hey, guys," said Bendy, gets on board. When Alice puts a captain hat on Bendy, she said, "our captain has arrived. I'll be his first mate." "Ahoy, Boris. take us to Fortune Island." "Aye aye, Captain Bendy. All board on the S. ," said Boris, turning the wheel.  
A few minutes later, the Devil Quartet arrived at an island. "Land ho! Fortune Island, ahoy," said Boris, parking the boat. When Bendy gets on land, he said, "ok. Let's find the Diamond Treasure Chest and possibly Boris's father." When the rest of the gang gets off of the boat, Boris said, "according to Pop's journal, Fortune Island is named this way because this is the most popular place for pirates to bury their treasures. But the Diamond Treasure Chest is hidden somewhere near the Sparkling Cave with the wreak pirate ship of Capt. Diamond Eye." "Capt. Who," said Alice, confused. "The Mysterious and Legendary Capt. Diamond Eye," said Bendy. "Never heard of him," said Betty. "You girls need to catch up on your history."

"Capt. Diamond Eye was a famous pirate of collecting diamonds all over Travel Planet. His treasure was a huge target for other pirates and treasure hunters. His most prized possession is the Diamond Treasure Chest. The chest is made of all the diamonds he found. When his ship crashed in the Sparkling Cave, his own crew betrayed him by locking him into a wooden treasure chest and buried him alive in the jungle; so, they can have his Diamond Treasure Chest to themselves. Capt. Diamond's angry-vengeful spirit possess his imprison chest and transform into the Legendary Chester, the Man-Eating Treasure Chest. Before Capt. Diamond's crew could escape with his Diamond Treasure Chest, Chester ate the entire crew in one fell swoop. Chester now takes shelter in the Sparkling Cave; while guarding the Diamond Treasure Chest," said Boris, holding a flashlight up to him. Then Betty and Alice see treasure chests and shovels all over the sand. "Wow. If we gathered all of this gold, we can give it to charity and orphanages," said Bendy. He notices everyone looks at him; confused. "And if there's any gold left, we can spend it," said Bendy, scratching his head. "Let's find the Sparkling Cave," said Boris.

While they were walking to the cave, a pirate ship being driven by the Butcher Gang came to the Island. "Avast, me hearties. We have Bendy; right where we want him. Soon we'll have the Diamond Treasure Chest and revenge on the brat," said Barely, looks at Bendy through a telescope. "Oh, please. It's just a myth, Barely," said Charley. "Yeah. What makes you think the Chest is real," said Edgar. "Because I was part of his crew. The Chest was rightfully mine and me shipmates. But then, Chester the Man-Eating Treasure Chest appeared and devoured my friends. I escaped the Island and vowed to find the Chest and avenge me shipmates. Come, Charley and Edgar. The Devil Quartet will lead us to the Chest," said Barley, getting off of the ship to follow the Devil Quartet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Search for The Diamond Treasure Chest

When the Devil Quartet found a black, 20 ft tall and wide cave that sparkles like stars, Boris said with excitement, "oh my sheep! This is the place! The Sparkling Cave of Fortune Island! Pop, we're finally here!" "And we're close to finding the Diamond Treasure Chest for sure," said Bendy. When Devil Quartet went into the Cave, the Butcher Gang were hiding behind a bush near the Cave. "Well, make me a banana milkshake. They actually found the Sparkling Cave," said Charley. "I may be old, me maties. But I'm never wrong," said Barley. "Speaking milkshakes, I can't wait to have my Devilshake when Bendy is in my mouth. Yummy," said Edgar. "Edgar, my spider companion. Your mouth is watering again," said Charley. "Sorry, Charley. I can't wait." "Let's head in there, me hearties," said Barely.

Back with the Devil Quartet, they found a pirate ship that looks like the Jolly Rogers except its white and gray. "This is it. Just like the sketch in Pop's journal, The Diamond Craft," said Boris. "Wow! I can't believe the myths are real," said Betty. "Cher cousin Betty, of course; they're real. On Travel Planet; anything is possible. Right, Dorothy," said Bendy, petting Dorothy who's still in his shirt pocket. "So, how do we get in," said Alice. "Maybe use those stairs that lead into the ship." "How did we not see that?" "Is it strange that this is too easy?" "My Pop has got to be on that ship. Come on," said Boris, climbs the stairs with Betty.  
When they entered into the ship, Betty finds a note and said, "who's Willy?" "That's my Pop's name. What does is it say," said Boris. "It says

'My little wolf pup Boris,  
You probably came here to look for me. If you don't find a skeleton with a hunter's hat on and notebook in its left hand, it means I'm not here and not dead. I hope you and your crew could find the Diamond Treasure Chest because I never did. I wish you; good luck. Stay as the wolf pup I know and love.  
Have faith in mind and heart,  
Your Pop; Willy the Wolf'  
Your father seems to know that you would come and look for him."

"Don't worry, Boris. We'll find your father soon. If I were a pirate, where would I put my treasure," said Alice. "I say, underneath the floor," said Bendy, jumping up and down on the floor. Then Bendy went through the floor; which caused his friends to get worried. "Bendy, my love. Are you ok? Speak to me," said Alice, looking down into the hole that Bendy made. "Holy deviled eggs! I found it! I found the Chest," said Bendy, in the hole. "Good job, Bendy. We'll get a rope, so we can pull you and the Chest up," said Boris. "Ok." The Butcher Gang looks at Betty, Alice, and Boris with evil smiles while hiding on the stairs to the ship.

A few minutes later, Bendy sat on the Diamond Treasure Chest to wait for the rope. Then a rope appeared coming down. While Bendy ties that rope to the Chest, he said, "finally, guys! What took you so long?" When he and the Chest gets pulled up, Bendy get pounced on and tied up by Charley. "What in the Travel Planet just happened," said Bendy. When he sees The Butcher Gang unties the Chest from the rope, he said, "The Butcher Gang?! What have you done to my friends and cousin?!" When he sees Betty, Boris and Alice tied to the Main Post on the Butcher Gang's pirate, Boris said, "oh, no! They got Bendy and the Diamond Treasure Chest." "The Diamond Treasure Chest is finally mine. Charley and Edgar, I'll escort this brat to his maties," said Barely, dragging Bendy to Gang's ship. Charley and Edgar carry the Diamond Treasure Chest to their ship.  
While the Butcher Gang gets off of the Diamond Craft with the Chest and the tied up Bendy, big villainous scary yellows appeared from underneath the hole Bendy made. "I…smell….a crew member traitor….Barely," said a monstrous deep voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Bendy Walks the Plank

At the Butcher Gang's pirate ship, the tied up Bendy is next to the Diamond Treasure Chest while Alice, Boris, and Betty are still tied to the main post of the ship. Then Dorothy comes out of Bendy's shirt pocket and Bendy whispers to her, "Dorothy, untie Alice, Boris, and Betty. Me? I'll be fine." When he sees the Butcher Gang going to him, Bendy whispers to Dorothy again, "just go, sweetheart." After Bendy kiss Dorothy's nose, Dorothy goes into Boris's pockets.

"We finally beat Bendy Devil at his own game," said Charley. "Well, technically you capture my friends and then you jump capture me," said Bendy, correcting him. "The Chest belongs to the Platinum Museum," said Alice. "You're wrong, my dear. It belongs to me," said Barely. "It actually belongs to Capt. Diamond Eye. Why would it be yours," said Boris. When Barely takes out a drawing of a man with a white long beard and diamond in his left eye wearing silver captain pirate outfit, Boris said, "it's the lost portrait of Captain Diamond Eye. Where did you get that?! It's been lost for centuries to come!" "Because I was the first mate of my dear old captain." "What?! But isn't that portrait over 100 years old? How old are you?!" "I have more lives than a pussycat. The Chest was rightful mine and me shipmates. But Chester devoured me shipmates and I escape from the Island. If it weren't for the Devil Quartet, I wouldn't have finally had it in me grasp." "Oh, butterscotch cookies," said Betty, in disappointment. "Cookies?! Can I have some," said Boris.

"Enough. Time for Bendy to walk the plank" said Barely. "What?! No! I want to eat him," said Edgar. "How can it be a pirate adventure if we don't make him walk the plank?" While Barely and Edgar argue with each other, Dorothy comes out of Boris's pockets and starts chewing the ropes. "That's it, Dorothy. Chew those ropes off," said Alice. "Atta girl, keep chewing. Bendy is in danger; sort of," said Boris. "Ok, enough! We'll make him walk the plank, then fish him out of the water and Edgar can eat him," said Charley, getting between Barely and Edgar. "Good plan," said Edgar. "Avast there, Bendy. Time for ye to walk the plank" said Barely, makes Bendy stands on the plank.

"Oh, no! Hurry, Dorothy," said Betty. "Any last words, before we send ye to Davy Jones's locker," said Barely. "Hey, Alice. I always wanted to tell you something, but I never had the courage to say it," said Bendy, while blushing. "Meh, who cares," said Charley, pushing Bendy into the sea. "BENDY! NO," said Alice, in shock. When Dorothy finally gets Boris, Alice, and Betty free, Dorothy jumps onto Betty's head. "On second thought, we'll him there," said Barely. "Not smart, old man. Not smart," said Edgar, disappointed. "Does anyone hear bubbling noise," said Charley, notices bubbles coming from the sea. When the Butcher Gang, Alice, Betty, and Boris looks at the sea, bubbles get bigger and Bendy appeared on top of them. "Wow, what happened," said Bendy, realized that he's free from his ropes. When he sees through the bubbles, he screams in terror. When the bubbles disappeared, the 1st monster boss appeared.

"It's Chester the Man-Eater Treasure Chest," said Barely, in shock. "Wow, he looks so much alike to my Pop's sketch of him. Pop should have been an artist," said Boris. When Chester strikes his tentacle on the Butcher Gang's ship, Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy went flying into the air. The four landed into their boat. "Bendy is on top of that beast. We have to save him," said Alice. "And we need to get the Diamond Treasure Chest," said Boris. Then the Diamond Treasure Chest landed on top of Boris. "Wow! How convincing," said Betty. "And we also need to get the lost portrait of Captain Diamond Eye." When Boris gets the Chest off of him, the portrait landed on him. "Okay! Okay! We'll save Bendy," said Boris, regretting the pain.

Back with Chester and Bendy, Bendy jumps off of Chester's head and landed safely on the beach. When Chester sees Bendy, Bendy starts running. "Bendy needs us," said Alice. "Let's sail to Bendy's aid," said Boris, stirring the wheel. "Ok, Mr. Chester. Eat gold doubloons," said Bendy, throwing gold coins at Chester while running. Chester slaps the gold coins away and they landed on top of Boris. "Why does this keep happening to me," said Boris, so annoyed.

While Bendy keeps running, he notices swords, anvils and other items fell came out the Butcher Gang's ship, he starts throwing them at Chester. When Bendy reaches a cliff, he thought in his mind, "I can swim. I just hope I could survive this." When Bendy jumps off the cliff, Chester looked confused. When Chester goes to the cliff, he found out that Bendy landed in the Devil Quartet's boat. "I'm saved. So long, Chester the Man-Eating Treasure Chest," said Bendy.

While Chester gets angry at Bendy for escaping the Island, he hears the Butcher Gang in the sand. When Chester pulls them out, Barely in fear said, "hey, Captain Diamond Eye. Long time no see." "Barely…. must be eaten," said Chester. "So, this is how Bendy feels when I try to eat him," said Edgar. "Oh, banana cream pie," said Charley gets so annoyed by Edgar's realization. When Chester puts the Butcher Gang in his mouth, he gets disgusted by their tastes that he spits them out into the sky. The Butcher Gang landed back in their cell at Comedy City Jail. "Aw, come on," said Edgar, annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Mission #1 Complete

At the Platinum Museum, the Devil Quartet comes out of the Museum Curator office. They see an exhibit of the Diamond Treasure Chest and the lost portrait of Captain Diamond Eye. "Bien joué, mes amis et mon cousin. La recherche la mission du coffre au Trésor de diamant est terminée. Et un crédit supplémentaire; On a trouvé le portrait perdu du capitaine Diamond Eye **(Well done, my friends and cousin. The Search for the Diamond Treasure Chest Mission is complete. And extra credit; we found the Lost Portrait of Captain Diamond Ey** e)," said Bendy. "Et grâce au portrait, nos chèques de paie ont été doubles **(And thanks to the portrait, our paychecks have been doubled up)** ," said Betty, holding two checks. "It was sweet of you, Bendy; to donate the gold coins to charities and orphanages," said Alice. "As always, my angelic friend. I'm the kindest demon of them all." "What are we going to do with the extra gold," said Boris, holding sacks of gold. "We can spend it." "Good idea. We can use them to party." THE END


End file.
